The strength of flowers
by PerfectSymmetry
Summary: DUTCH! Karah heeft haar vader enkele jaren geleden verloren. OP een dag wordt ze bezocht door een wat zij denkt dan engel... Gebaseerd op Jak and Daxter, hoewel enkel gebruikt voor basis als uiterlijk en ligging en uitzicht van de stad


**Deel 1**

"Kom Bloem! Ik laat je vliegen!" giechelde Karah blij. Wat hield ze toch van die haveloze pop bestaande uit een paar aan elkaar genaaide kleurrijke lappen gevuld met oude stof en een stel heldere, lichtblauwe oogjes. Karah sleepte Bloem naar het zanderige raam. Glimlachend keek ze naar de lichtgevende puntjes die samen met hun grootse zuster in het marineblauw zweefden.

Sterren deden haar denken aan haar vader. In veel opzichten had hij op een ster geleken. Bloem was de naam die haar vader aan de haar geliefde pop had gegeven. "Op een andere plaats," had haar vader verteld, " groeien er prachtige planten. Geen gewassen zoals wij ze kennen. Geen graan, geen tarwe, niets zoals dat. Maar het zijn fantastische dingen in de meest heldere kleuren. Sommige zo klein als een steentje, anderen zo groot als jouw kamer. Sommige helend, sommige giftig. Er zijn vlaktes vol met deze bloemen, zo ver als het oog reikt." Vol verwondering had ze steeds opnieuw naar het verhaal geluisterd.

Omdat ze zoveel van het verhaal hield, had haar moeder de kleurrijke pop gemaakt, die ze Bloem hadden gedoopt. Nooit liet Karah de pop alleen. Haar vader en zij speelden vaak samen met Bloem, uren lang, dagen aan een stuk vermaakten ze zich. Maar toen…Haar blik verstrakte terwijl haar blik van de Maan naar de Zee gleed.

_3 jaar geleden was Renbard gekomen om hun iets te vertellen, iets over Charn. Hij had tegen Karah gezegd dat ze Mirane, haar moeder, moest gaan halen. Zijn vriendelijke toon had niets verraden. Snel vertelde Karah tegen haar moeder dat Renbard haar moest spreken over haar vader. Ze ontving hem graag, hij was een dichte vriend van Charn. De donderwolken boven zijn hoofd had Karah niet gezien, maar haar moeder wel. Moeder had gezegd dat ze boven moest gaan spelen. Toen ze later nog steeds op haar kamer zat, had ze haar moeder horen huilen. Even daarna kwam haar moeder met de zwarte boodschap. "Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd," zei ze met vochtige ogen, "Onthoudt goed dat niets ongedaan kan worden gemaakt." Ze was beginnen huilen. "Mama?" had Karah voorzichtig gevraagd, "Waarom huil je?" "Je vader… komt niet meer terug," had ze zacht geantwoord. "Waar is papa dan?" had ze wenend gevraagd. Mirane nam Karah in haar armen. "Charn is naar het Paradijs," snikte ze. Onmiddellijk viel er een zwart gat in Karah's hart. Haar vader was omgekomen bij een aanval op zijn schip. Volgens Renbard waren het rovers die zijn schip hadden geplunderd, ze hadden iedereen gedood. Het wrak was een paar mijl verderop tegen de kliffen gevonden, zonder spoor van overlevenden_.

Ze zette haar pop op het raamkozijn. Haar vader… Na 3 jaar was de leegte er nog steeds. "Ik vraag me af waar papa nu is, Bloem. Zou hij daar ook boven zijn? Of leeft hij nog?" mijmerde Karah, twijfelend tussen de flikkerende zielen boven en de verre golven beneden.

Ze schudde het van zich af en nam Bloem vast. "Wou je nog steeds vliegen?" glimlachte ze. Ze nam aan dat het stilzwijgen van haar pop een ja betekende. Karah ging in het raam zitten en gooide Bloem op en neer. Ze wist de pop nog meestal net op tijd te vangen. Ze gooide haar nogmaals omhoog en de pop maakte een baan net buiten haar bereik. Ze hield zichzelf vast aan het raam terwijl Bloem buiten met een zachte plof op de grond landde. "Bloem!" riep ze zachtjes, geschrokken. Ze rende haar kamer uit en sloop stil haar trap af. Ze hoorde de diepe, regelmatige ademhaling van haar moeder die sliep. Karah deed de houten voordeur net genoeg open om buiten te kunnen. Buiten prikte de zilte zeelucht in haar neusgaten. Alles zag er prachtig uit in het maanlicht. Snel keek ze rond op de zanderige grond maar zag Bloem nergens. Ze kon toch niet helemaal op het strand gevallen zijn? Karah hoorde opeens enkele voetstappen die daarna gevolgd werden door twee korte vleugelslagen.

Ze keek op en zag een stralende figuur voor haar. Ze had verhalen van de Mensen gehoord die bijna perfect beschreven wat voor wezen hij leek te zijn: een engel. Alles aan hem straalde licht uit: zijn heldere, doordringende blik, het schitterende zwaard aan zijn heup en zijn prachtige vleugels. De vleugels waren net een soort van vinnen, elke vleugel had 4 strengen waartussen een bijna transparant vlies zat dat de kleur van maanlicht had. Ze zagen er broos uit, maar ze je kon de kracht ervan bijna voelen. Hij was duidelijk van haar soort, het Woestijnvolk . Karah kon het zien aan zijn typische lange, getatoeëerde puntoren. Ook zijn kleren waren erg gebruikelijk voor het Woestijnvolk : zware, brede schoenen, een stoffige broek, een ruig vest met daaronder een donkere T-shirt. Hij was een erg knappe man, ook al was hij al zeker een heel pak ouder dan Karah.

"Is deze pop van jou?" zei hij met een melodieuze stem die overliep van zachtmoedigheid. Karah knikte trillend.

"Dan geef ik hem aan je terug," zei hij en stapte dichter. Hij nam haar hand in de zijne en legde de pop erin.

Zijn aanraking was een ervaring die ze nog nooit had meegemaakt. Het was alsof een schok van pure energie door haar heenging waardoor haar nekharen overeind gingen staan. Daarna liet hij haar los.

Ze wou bedankt zeggen, maar het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen was een schorre piep. De engel glimlachte, draaide zich vervolgens op zijn hielen en zette zich af van de zanderige grond. Karah staarde hem ademloos achterna terwijl hij over de zee wegvloog en slechts nog te zien was als een klein, wit puntje dat uiteindelijk verdween onder de nachtelijke sterrenhemel.


End file.
